Assassin To Die For
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: First he would carve out the man's voice box. Then he would have some fun. It was a shame that Ichigo would not be able to hear the man's screams in death. Perhaps complete agony would have to exchange it. Ichigo walked stealthy to the side of the bed and tsked. Why did the king have to be blessed in face and body but not mind? GRIMMICHI! ICHIGO-ASSASSIN, GRIMMJOW-KING
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**THIS IS THE INTRO TO ASSASSIN TO DIE FOR!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo crept along the tops of the castle walls his leather boots not making a sound. He looked around the black hood pulled over his head concealing his eyes from anyone who would have seen him.

Ichigo stood completely still his body starting to become over sensitive to wind patterns.

Seven archers above him.

Nine swordsmen below him.

Three unidentifiable strays.

Ichigo opened his eyes and started to scale the clean walls.

There were absolutely no places for Ichigo to hold onto but that was not a problem.

Climbing up glass was easier than the castle walls. He shifted his hands to smudge the size of the hand and continued upward. He grabbed a longbow off his back and aimed it expertly at the unsuspecting men below.

He pulled the string back slightly and notched nine arrows. Ichigo pulled it back and scowled at the inconsistent wind. He laid the bow parallel to the floor and released.

Every single one of them dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Ichigo smiled slinging the bow onto his back as he continued his climb. He leaned over the edge pressing his ear to the small hole where the archers were hiding. He heard laughter. It dispised him that his sisters were starving and he was reduced to doing this and these men were drinking merrily.

''Did you hear of the new decree from the king?''

''No... What is it about?''

''I heard he's offing all the poor people.''

One of them scoffed. ''Poor _people_? Those things aren't people just overgrown apes. I'm not surprised he is doing that.'' They laughed and Ichigo's fist clenched.

''What division is he starting with?''

''The outskirts he's starting with Karakura.'' Ichigo froze. ''No... Yuzu's still sick they can't...'' Ichigo's face hardened as he jumped over the edge of the wall.

''WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?'' Ichigo looked over at the men casually. ''From below the wall. Now tell me. What was it about that decree?'' A man notched an arrow. ''I'm not telling you shit peasant.'' Ichigo laughed his eyes became an unidentifiable color beneath the hood but it sent shivers of fear through the men.

''I wasn't asking you. I was ordering it.'' The men shivered. ''King Jaegerjaques! He said that... He said scum doesn't deserve to live in his country and...'' Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. ''That's good enough.'' He drew his long black steel katana from his waist.

''Wait! We told you the information!'' Ichigo smiled as the wind blew his hood away revealing his beautiful and deadly face.

''But now you know my face. That wont do.'' Ichigo slashed through the stomachs of all seven archers their cries not even able to be voiced only as small gurgles.

''May Keiko bless you.''

Ichigo sprayed the bodies with a strange liquid taking care not to get a single speck on him.

The bodies broke down into powder and blew away not leaving a single trace of a dead body.

Ichigo scaled the side of the wall and opened the top window smoothly the moonlight shining upon the king's bright blue hair. Ichigo snarled in disgust. This man had indirectly killed his mother and weakened his sisters.

When the organization gave him the order to off him?

Oh was he ready.

Ichigo pulled a small dagger out of his belt.

First he would carve out the man's voice box.

Then he would have some fun.

It was a shame that Ichigo would not be able to hear the man's screams in death. Perhaps complete agony would have to exchange it.

Ichigo walked stealthy to the side of the bed and tsked.

Why did the king have to be blessed in face and body but not mind?

Ichigo pulled the covers back slightly and shifted the body not allowing his fingers to touch any body parts where nerves were abundant.

He lowered the knife to the man's throat and smiled.

Oh would he fucking enjoy this.

* * *

**Review please! Even a single word is great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'M SO HAPPY WITH ALL THE ATTENTION THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED IN A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME**

**I just can't escape the pull of fanfictions can I? XD**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as the blade sunk deeper into the man's throat just barely scraping the 1st layer of his skin. His eyes followed the movement of the small little trickle of blood slowly crawling down the man's throat. He reached down to wipe the blood away onto his finger. Ichigo brought the finger to his mouth.

It was almost euphoric. The taste of his enemy's blood was divine. Blood always got him off like this he...

Ichigo scowled at his thoughts.

This would have to be done quick.

Ichigo lowered the blade once again, the sharp blade glinting dangerously against the moonlight. The King's eyes twitched and Ichigo froze as the man slowly sat up. Ichigo dared not to make a single movement.

Oh how he hoped that the black cloth would conceal him within the darkness of the room.

Ichigo watched as the King stood up. Adrenaline shot through Ichigo's veins as cyan eyes met his. His body felt fear for one of the first times as the obviously stronger man walked toward him and walked right past him. Ichigo turned slowly as the bathroom door closed.

Ichigo growled and tucked his knife back into his belt.

''Vengeance will...''

Ichigo's eyes widened as he was slammed to the floor. He struggled but to no avail.

Ichigo cursed as the King's large rough hands held onto his wrists tightly. His rough voice rumbled out. ''Did you think I couldn't see you? You're not the only one who has been trained carefully.'' Ichigo growled as he saw the King grin his facial features lit up by the moon.

''Let's find out who you are.''

The King ripped off the mask and his body froze as he saw the face beneath him.

The sharp features were scrunched into a scowl as the man tried to break free. His orange locks shifting slightly in the wind. Grimmjow thought he had captured a god.

Ichigo grinned when he saw the King's momentary confusion, raked a blade across the man's chest, and kicked the man square in the gut.

He growled in annoyance when several guards rushed into the room.

At least their shocked expressions were amusing.

''YOUR GRACE!'' Two men held the King up and four tackled Ichigo.

Or... They tried. Ichigo smirked as he dodged and twisted his ring a small needle now poked out. He killed them within seconds. Ichigo smiled at the King. twisting his ring again.

''I'm going to come back for you.''

Ichigo's body shivered as the room seemed to get a few degrees cooler.

''I am afraid that is not necessary.'' Ichigo's eyes widened when he was pushed down to the ground once again. The King looked at the man above Ichigo dismissively.

''Ulquiorra.'' The man stood up with Ichigo completely restrained. He was surprisingly strong for someone so thin. The man sighed. ''You have wounded yourself again Grimmjow.''

Ichigo stifled a laugh which earned him a few stares. Ulquiorra smiled which Ichigo decided he hated more than the man's emotionless face.

''Oh my... A peasant thinks that the King's name is amusing? We'll have to fix that.''

Ichigo hissed in pain when Ulquiorra snapped his arm. Ulquiorra smiled once more.

''Do you refuse to cry out?''

Ichigo grit his teeth as he was thrown to the floor and Ulquiorra leveled his blade with Ichigo's throat.

''Perhaps carving beautiful patterns into your body would convince you otherwise.'' Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra his blade changed his course and started to embed itself into his wrist that was now screaming in pain.

Ichigo growled. Those screams would never be vocalized. He sneered. ''Do it.'' Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with a look of joy.

''Why I would...'' The blade sunk all the way through Ichigo's wrist causing him to choke.

''Love.''

Ulquiorra twisted the blade slightly.

''To.'' Grimmjow tsked with distaste. ''Stop Ulquiorra. I have no taste for things such as this.''

Ulquiorra nodded and pulled the blade out of Ichigo's wrist along with some unidentifiable flesh. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo.

''You can take him away Ulquiorra.''

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow as if he was surprised.

A look of disbelief crossed the man's face. ''You are not going to disarm him?'' Grimmjow smirked as he walked away from Ichigo.

''You destroyed his dominant arm yourself. A mere boy is no match for a King.''

Ichigo laughed as Ulquiorra picked him up. Ichigo's molten chocolate eyes bore into Grimmjow's deep cyan.

''You speak as though you have no languor Your Majesty.'' Ichigo spat blood on Grimmjow face and the King wiped it away with a cloth.

''Don't worry. I'll see to it that your punishment is taken out personally.'' Ichigo scoffed.

''Taken out personally? I don't believe you can!'' Grimmjow's eyes narrowed what do you...''

Ichigo grinned his laughter becoming mad. ''I LOVE FIGHTING! I really do!'' Ichigo's face scrunched up in distaste.

''However... I must keep my life intact for I fight don't I?'' Ichigo grinned his body now moving because of pure instinctual survival. Ichigo kicked Ulquiorra in the balls and unhooked the man's katana with his feet. Ichigo grabbed the katana out of the air and cut Ulquiorra in half.

Ichigo stood in a shower of blood Grimmjow looking at him in amazement and the guards in pure fear.

''We shall meet again Jaegerjaques.'' Ichigo grinned. ''I'll see to it that your punishment is taken out personally.''

Grimmjow cursed when the annoying handsome man jumped out the window.

* * *

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON~~~**

**(Probably like... two days max?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

**BUT I LIKE TO UPDATE ALL OF MY FICS AT THE SAME TIME SO NO ONE FEELS LEFT OUT**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FOLLOWING EVERYTHING...**

**EXTRA HUG FOR YOU!**

**JUST KEEP IN MIND I AM AN AMATEUR WRITER STUDYING TO BE A PROFESSIONAL ONE!**

**SO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF ANYTHING IS WRONG!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo cursed when his foot hit the asphalt. It hurt like a bitch but he didn't utter a word in fear of being caught. His arm was already broken and killing that Ulquiorra man had not been with his own mind.

Ichigo half limped-half jogged over to the edge of the lavish green yard.

The stuff looked fake with how green it was. Ichigo snarled at the thought. Some people where he had lived have never even seen clear clean water and the King that _obviously_ cared so much for the people had a lawn greener than the civilian's complexion.

That blue haired motherfucker could take his damn crown and shove it up his...

_''Ichigo!''_

Ichigo turned his head to see his best friend Renji and his twin Shiro hiding up in the trees. His eyes widened. ''What are you guys doing?! You're going to get killed!''

Shiro laughed a sound that made Ichigo relax even in this situation. ''Look at yerself Ichi! Ya ain't got a clear spot on ya. All covered up n blood n shit. Did you kill em?''

Ichigo scowled as he jumped gracefully into the bushes not rustling any of the leaves somehow. He looked back at the castle almost wistfully.

''No... I barely escaped.''

* * *

Grimmjow roared as he threw a table across the room. It was unacceptable! For a mere commoner to strike the King? Unheard of!

A knock was heard on the door.

''WHAT!?''

A woman stepped in and frowned.

''What's wrong Grimm?'' Grimmjow growled. It was Nelliel. His sister…. And sadly wife.

''Nothing is wrong Nelliel. Return to your quarters.'' Nel frowned. ''You know… Just because um…. Stuff happened does not mean you have to be so curt with me Grimm. You don't even call me Nel anymore.''

Grimmjow sighed his patience wearing thin. "Just leave. I'm begging you I have better things to attend to.''

Nel frowned but left the room anyway. Grimmjow touched the wall and a small portion of it fell away revealing a passage. Grimmjow stepped in and the wall rose back up from the floor.

He walked down to the room underneath the castle and smiled.

"Hello Szayel. I need you to do a job for me.'' The man looked up his pink hair dirty and covered with blood.

He tilted his head back and laughed it was full of madness.

''And why would I ever do that? Your majesty? You married your fucking sister and stuffed me the real owner of the throne down here. But what did Father say? Oh what a tragedy. Not that Szayel is dead, but that he was bested by his younger sibling.''

Grimmjow cleared his throat.

''Tell you what? If you can find him then I will make you Vice-Commander of the Royal Guard.''

Szayel scoffed. ''You know I have no interest in those kinds of work…. If I find whoever you are looking for you have to give me a lab to run tests in… and no budget.'' Grimmjow growled.

''You know Szayel I could kil…''

The man smirked. ''But you won't. If you came to me my guess is that it's been about…. two weeks since you started searching the Kingdom?'' Szayel smirked. ''And you know that only I could find him now. Now… no budget?''

Grimmjow scowled. ''Fine.'' Grimmjow turned to the guard next to the door who immediately stood at attention.

''Free him. Give him all the information he needs. I am aware that you were present when I was attacked.'' The guard bowed.

''Yes sir.''

Grimmjow scowled as he walked back up to the wall and pushed it slightly the door falling down. He frowned when he lay on his bed.

''Fucking peasant is a good hider.''

Ichigo groaned as he rolled around the hillside. Everything was entirely too boring for him. Ichigo heard footsteps and smiled his body darting into a tree. He made no noise in the dense green leaves as the mystery person walked over.

Ichigo grinned when he saw Shiro through the leaves. The albino was holding a small muffin.

Wait… A MUFFIN?!

''SHIRO-NI!'' Ichigo launched himself out of the tree effectively startling Shiro and making him drop the muffin. But of course Ichigo caught it.

Ichigo tore the muffin in half and breathed in the warm sweet aroma. ''Oh my god… Shiro-Ni. This is real isn't it?'' Ichigo took a small bite and moaned.

Shiro grinned. ''Fuck yea it is. Hard ta get too. Cost meh 70 silver.'' Ichigo's eyes widened as he wrapped the mangled half of the muffin back into its paper wrapper.

''WHAT!? Shiro! That's a month's worth of food!'' Shiro nodded. ''I know Ichi. But it's ya birthday in a week so I wanted ta get ya somethin we don't usually got.''

Ichigo sighed as a smile touched his lips. ''Thank you.'' He carefully placed the muffin into his bag and smiled brightly.

''Do I get to leave here today?''

Shiro paled while awkwardly scratching his head. ''Uh… Bout that….. Um…'' Ichigo sighed.

''Is he still searching for me?'' Shiro nodded. ''The soldiers are searchin every house out there. They're tearing shit apart because the kings an asshole to think he's going to find any trace of ya.''

But Ichigo didn't hear some of those words.

To him he heard. ''The soldiers are searchin every house out there. They're tearing shit apart because of ya.'' Ichigo frowned looking down at his feet.

''Are they almost done searching this town?''

Shiro nodded. ''They're moving on to Kanate in the morning.'' Ichigo nodded and smiled.

''Good.'' Shiro nodded and left. Ichigo jumped back into the tree and smirked.

''Tonight I leave for Kanate.''

* * *

**Oooooooo~~~ Mystery  
**

**I bet NO ONE can guess what happens in the next chapter. (Sarcasm)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**IT SEEMS AS THOUGH SCHOOL IS TRYING TO KILL ME**

**BAND IS ESPECIALLY TERRIBLE**

**EVERYONE SUCKS**

**THEY'RE ALL STUPID**

**I HATE EVERYONE**

**THE REAL ME LIVES ON THE INTERNET**

**ENOUGH OF MY NEGATIVITY! **

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smirked as he jumped from tree to tree on the outskirts of Kanate. He was deliberately making small but noticeable noises to startle the guards. Then moving a few meters away to melt away into the growth.

Not even the brightly colored hair could give him away. He grinned as he heard the words flow into his ear.

''Carry out the orders men! We are to give this place a nice sweep before his Majesty King Jaegerjaques makes his appearance at sunset!'' Ichigo leaned back into the tree a smile touching his lips as he munched on the rest of the savory muffin. Ichigo watched the guards moving below him with amusement at their clumsiness and stupidity.

Ichigo's eyes shot open as his ears picked up a rather disturbing noise of flesh being torn from bones accompanied with the sound of the wind rustling faintly.

The noise of an assassin.

His eyes narrowed as they came across a short dark haired man who was terrorizing the town. Ichigo's eyes widened at the realization of who this was, Ggio Vega, the royal assassin.

The short man smiled as he tapped the shoulder of a guard, the man collapsed to the floor. He did not get up. All the remaining ones bowed.

Ggio looked down at the man in disgust. ''Take the traitor to the dungeons. He was convicted of murder of one of the leaders of a Royal branch.'' A man stepped forward.

''Vega-sama!'' The man looked over uninterested. A dreading aura fell over the small town making it seem as if this man was much more than just an assassin.

Ggio smiled. ''Where might our dear assassin be? I would love to put my skills against him. I heard he destroyed Ulquiorra with his dominant arm destroyed.'' Ichigo felt a single throb in his arm at the mention of the injury.

Ichigo had always admired the man greatly. The head of the Royal Guard, Commander of the Arrancar, and the Vice-Commander of Japan's Army. The man didn't desire peace. He desired bloodshed above all. Ggio Vega was not known for his mercilessness. He enjoyed painful deaths above all.

Ichigo admired him so and was slightly pleased the man wanted to fight him, but without his dominant arm Ichigo was at a loss. Maybe if he had Soifon with him she could handle Ggio and Ichigo could take out all the guards the lie in wait for the king.

But that was wishful thinking.

Ichigo shuffled in the tree tying the muffin cloth to a branch. His heart stopped when gold eyes fell upon him. It should have been impossible for anyone to have spotted him.

But there is always someone better.

Ggio smiled.

''Men! Please stop searching! I have found our friend!'' Ggio locked his gaze to Ichigo.

''Please step out of the tree now and no harm will be done.'' Ichigo growled as he leaped out of the tree. His foot landing on the fallen leaving not making a sound.

''Quite impressive. Wouls you mind telling me your name? Ah, and not your mission name.''

Ichigo grit his teeth but knew all too well he was completely outmatched. He cursed himself for coming here.

''Sir! The king has sent me to tell you that he cannot make it today!'' Ichigo groaned at the news.

All of this was for nothing.

Ggio grinned. ''I see your motive now. Now will you mind telling us your name?''

* * *

''WHERE THE FUCK DID KING GO!?''

''CALM THE FUCK DOWN SHIRO!''

''I'M FUCKING CALM RENJI!''

''I'LL STAB YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!''

Shiro sat down and grinned.

''I'm calm. I suuuuuper calm. It's just that my wanted brother has wandered out of his hiding and gone somewhere where he'll die. I AM SO DAMN CALM RENJI!'' Shiro burst out in a maniacal laughter and Renji paled.

If they couldn't find Ichigo Shiro was going to kill someone... Probably him.

Renji sighed as he strapped a saddle on one of the horses.

''Get your fatass on here Shirosaki. Go get your stupid brother. I'm pretty sure he went to Kanate.''

Shiro grinned as he mounted Tensa.

''I'm going to kill someone today~~~''

* * *

Ichigo observed the man and he wanted to scream. The man was a few inches shorter than him. It made him faster but not that much weaker. He was in perfect condition from the way his muscles contracted and relaxed naturally as the man stood. On the other hand Ichigo's dominant arm was shattered and the only sustenance he had for three days was a muffin.

He cursed himself again for not eating.

''Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Ggio's eyes widened. ''Ah! You're Japanese aren't you? They are quite rare.'' Ichigo glared at the man knowing exactly where this was going.

''I could sell you to a noble for a high price.''

Ichigo grit his teeth. ''I am a man. Not a sex slave.'' Ggio waved his finger playfully. ''Who said only women could be sex slaves? Plus... The Kurosaki name is... Well known. Your mother was a traitor to the former king.''

Ichigo's eyes burned with malice. He could feel the last bits of his sanity breaking away from him.

''Do not speak of my mother with your foul noble tongue. You rats shouldn't even get the chance to utter her name. Speak ill of her and I will slit your throats.''

Ggio smiled.

''Is that why you tried to kill Grimmy?'' The man walked around his footsteps carefully planned to look relaxed but a well-trained assassin could see that they were tense and ready to spring.

''I say... A man of your intelligence shouldn't be with the peasants. You should be working for the king. I'm sure if he had someone like you under his command and not against him. He would try to... Forget the incident.''

Ichigo frowned. ''I don't understand where you are taking this conversation.''

Ggio grinned at Ichigo. ''I would like to make you the Commander of the Espada.'' Ichigo's face took up a look of puzzlement.

''The Espada?'' Ggio nodded. ''The Espada are a secret organization that King Aizen created. The current King Jaegerjaques was the Sexta before taking up the throne. I would like you to become the Cero.''

Ichigo scoffed. ''You expect me to believe this bullshit? Why would someone who searched for me to kill me allow me to become the Commander of anything?''

Ggio smiled. ''I'm not so sure that he searched for you to kill you.''

Ggio stopped in front of Ichigo and smiled streching his hand out.

''Do we have a deal Kurosaki Ichigo?''


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**HEY GUYS  
**

**I'M SORRY I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER**

**TO MY GUEST REVIEWER...**

**I LOVE YOU**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Shiro cackled as he whipped through the trees, his long hair flying behind him only adding on to his insane look.

He jumped from tree to tree as he sand a rather crude and disturbing song.

''I'm gonna kill a bitch~~~''

''Gonna rip their bones from their flesh.''

''Take out all the entrails.''

''And let them bleed out.''

''Maybe even cut out their nerves one by one.''

Shiro' maniacal laugh echoed through the desolate forest as he dashed through at unimaginable speeds.

* * *

Ichigo hesitated as he searched the man in front of him for any sign of a trap. Ichigo scanned the man's body looking for any tension.

There was none.

Ggio smiled. ''I see you understand that this is no trap Kurosaki.'' He spread out his arms. ''This is my genuine offer! I would really enjoy for you to become our Cero.''

Ichigo's eyes flashed around looking for a possible escape route. There was also none.

He turned back to Ggio. ''What if I refuse?'' Ggio's eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth. ''Then I will be forced to test your strength when you are not quite ready.'' Ichigo stared at the ground.

''Kurosaki Ichigo. I am aware of the... critical condition your sisters are in. They are of the Kurosaki blood line. I used to serve your Clan before it fell in the last generation. The Kurosaki Clan was condemned for the reason that every two of three children born will die.'' Ichigo looked visibly shaken at the thought of his sisters dying.

He had tried so hard for the past ten years to keep them alive. as soon as he was old enough to go out on his own he trained for hours on end to get the money. But they were not living life. They were barely clinging on to what Ichigo could afford to give them.

Ggio smiled. ''Unless... they are taken good care of.'' Ichigo's eyes widened and he ran forward closing the gap between the two.

No. He didn't run forward suddenly he was just _there_. Ggio's eyes widened when Ichigo's hand were at his collar his eyes desperate.

''What do you know!? How can I help my sisters!?'' Ggio's eyes widened before he grabbed Ichigo's arm and freed himself causally. ''That was a very impressive display of your ability Kurosaki-san, and you aren't even close to your full power.'' Ggio smiled as if he was proud.

''You fascinate me.''

Ichigo growled.

''That wasn't my question! Answer me!''

Ggio frowned. ''You are not in the place to be asking the questions Kurosaki-san. But I shall tell you anyway.''

Ichigo took a step back as Ggio began to explain.

Ggio smiled at Ichigo. ''Translated, your curse is The Curse of The Sky. It makes it so that the air is a poison to the lungs, and even thought the rest of your body requires oxygen. It slowly and painful kills the person as the lungs deteriorate, and when they die they shatter like glass.'' Ichigo felt faint. He didn't even know how much pain his sisters were in before now.

''But! When there is a problem there is always a solution. There is a special gem beneath the very stone of the Royal House Kurosaki-san. Normally I must not disclose such information but in your case it may be the only way to get you to do what the castle wants.'' Ggio paced around in front of Ichigo who was becoming impatient.

''The gem is called The Pétra Ti̱s Synchó̱resi̱s. It is the only thing that can remove the I̱ Katára Tou Ouranoú. The curse was created in the ancient Greek times when being cursed by Zeus meant instant death.'' Ggio grinned.

''The only way for your sisters to live is if the King comes to trust you enough to let you have the stone.''

Ichigo stared at him. ''Why can't I just borrow the stone?'' Ggio shook his head and tsked. ''Your parents never did tell you anything? The stone cannot to anything on its own. The stone must conjoin with another human being.''

Ichigo stared dumbfounded.

''And How am I supposed to make the King trust me! I tried to kill him and I did kill that other man!''

Ggio smiled. ''That is for you to find out.'' Ggio thrust out his hand to Ichigo.

''Now... Do we have a deal Kurosaki-san?''

Ichigo growled. ''Fine! I'll join your dumb Espada! But don't think for a second that I'm loyal! This is for my sisters.'' Ggio nodded. ''I am well aware that we may never get your full support Kurosaki-san. I will see to it that your sisters are taken care of by our top doctors until you can get a hold of the stone.'' Ichigo scowled as the guards bowed.

''I don't like titles.''

Ggio smiled. ''Of course Cero. We will come to care for your sisters at dawn tomorrow.'' Ichigo nodded and Ggio smiled. ''We have already collected your horse for your comfort.

Ichigo frowned as he mounted Tensa. They knew everything about him and he knew none.

* * *

Ichigo's face grew grim as the horse carried him into the castle gates.

It felt strange to walk in not covered.

Ichigo slid off the horse and followed Ggio down the hall.

Ggio smiled as he opened the door.

''This is the Espada quarters Kurosaki, and this is your room.'' Ichigo looked over and saw the door Ggio was pointing to. It was the largest out of all the doors and had a large Gothic 0 in the middle.

''I will send someone to deliver your new clothes while you acquaint yourself with your new surroundings.'' Ichigo gave a grunt and walked into the room.

It was huge.

The walls were three times his height and the room was larger than two basketball courts. Ichigo walked around and stared at the overly lavish everything. The walls had a gold border on the floor and next to the doors. The carpet was made of velvet and the plush fabric was softer than his bed at home.

He looked over and saw the large king size bed with red and black silk sheets and a mountain of pillows. The bed was at the end of the room in the middle of the back wall.

Ichigo walked toward the bed. Half of the room was on a raised step and it seemed to be even more extravagant than his boss's room.

The walls were completely white, not even a single speck of dust on them. The room felt vacant and had no lingering smell. It was obvious no one had used this room before.

Ichigo got off the soft bed and walked to the bathroom.

It was larger than his room at home.

There were three sinks and a long mirror for a wall on one side. The bathtub looked like a swimming pool and was built into the floor, the multiple jets in the side indicated that it allowed massages too.

Ichigo took a quick shower and opened a cabinet to find a towel. He was surprised when it was full of soaps and salts and all sorts of things he never really cared for. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself.

When he walked out there was already a uniform on his bed waiting for him to put it on. Ichigo looked at it and decided it wasn't too bad looking. He slipped on the pair of black hakama pants and the long black and red jacket that reached his ankles.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ichigo's head turned to the door as he tightened the belt. The pants were a bit too large for his slim frame.

''Yes?''

A tall exotic woman walked in. Her hair was short and blonde contrasting perfectly with her bronze skin. She bowed. ''Your presence is requested by the king Kurosaki-sama. Please follow me.''

* * *

**BOOM!**

**PLOT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES!**

**I would have thought that the break ment that I would have more time but I was sooooooo engrossed in my new project and The Doctor and...**

**I knew I shouldn't have watched . I knew I was going to get soooo into it and yet I did it anyway. Its kind of like an angsty fic! You're going to be damaged but lets do it anyway!**

**EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ THESE BITS **

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Imperial Horses- Genetically modified horses made by (in my fic) the first Commander of the Japanese Army. Imperial horses run at speeds up to 200 miles per hour thanks to the new genetics.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the Great Hall just a few steps behind the woman. He looked around slightly disgusted at how reckless the financial managers were while designing the place. Ichigo yelped when the woman came to a sudden stop.

She bowed low and kept her body near the ground never looking up once as she spoke. ''Good Evening Jaegerjaques-sama. I have brought the Cero.'' Grimmjow nodded. ''You can go back to your room Hal.'' She nodded and stood up. ''As you wish Sire.'' Ichigo watched as she left the room not showing her back to the king or himself. He then turned back to Grimmjow and stood in front of the throne his eyes gleaming with malice.

Grimmjow spun a sword in his hand. ''Will you not show your respects to the king?'' He sat lazily on his throne.

Ichigo bowed, much too low and long to be respectful. ''I do not see a king. I see a spoiled brat playing with people lives.'' Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow smirked as he jumped down from the throne to be eye to eye with Ichigo. He set his sword at Ichigo's throat.

''Well this spoiled brat can end your life right here.''

Ichigo looked at him and smiled. ''No. You cannot end my life alone. I suppose you will send for someone to end me. No, a group possibly? Ggio Vega deemed me worthy and made me the Cero.'' Grimmjow scoffed. ''He was fraccion before I made him the leader.'' Grimmjow held the blade a bit higher splitting the skin of Ichigo's throat slightly. ''And Just three inches up will kill you.''

Ichigo grabbed the blade and lowered it, drawing a few drops of blood in the process but not showing any pain. He walked around the room. ''If you will allow me to speak for only a moment without attempting to behead me, I must inform that from my knowledge you only got to the Sexta. We are levels apart_ Your Majesty. _Oh and also!'' Ichigo turned on his heel and gave him a sardonic glance his bloodied hand flicking Grimmjow's robes. ''Aren't you a bit old to play dress up? A brat can only dream to become a real king.''

Grimmjow growled. ''You little...'' Ichigo laughed. ''From what I recall I killed your Cuarta when my dominant arm and leg was shattered. So do tell me Grimmjow.'' Ichigo stepped closer to the King their breath now mingling. Ichigo sneered.

''What force will save you from me when I am fully healed?'' Grimmjow took a step back surprised. Ichigo stepped back as well.

''You're quite right to step back sir,'' Ichigo bowed, this time in respect... somewhat. He began to walk to the door. Ichigo set his hands on the cold metal and smirked. ''because you have finally realized after weeks of searching for me.'' He pulled the door open and looked back to Grimmjow. ''Nothing will be able to stop me.''

* * *

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?'' The small man in Shiro's clutches shook in terror as the crazed albino screamed profanities and death threats. Both towards the citizens of Kanate and the Royals. Renji scowled at the display.

''SHIRO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!'' Shiro turned his gaze to Renji who was now terrified of Shiro whose eyes were now almost glowing. The gold had gone mad.

''I'm going after him.'' Renji paled at how deep the situation has gone. If Shiro was speaking in grammatically correct sentences then everyone was going to die.

Renji sweat dropped. ''Uh... Can we talk about this? Without the imperial horses the trip from here to the royal kingdom takes weeks...'' Shiro smiled.

''I will run as fast as an imperial horse then.'' Renji nodded quickly. Shiro was beginning to go senile. How did he know? The man was SMILING.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back in his bed. Nothing was right here. Everyone was so different and most were wary of him. Was it his strange hair? No, it couldn't be because their king's hair was sky blue.

''May I come in?''

Ichigo sat up. ''Come in.'' Ichigo looked to the door and Ggio walked in. ''Hello Kurosaki, settling in well?'' Ichigo shrugged. ''It could be worse. I mean at least none of my crazy friends thought I was kidnapped.'' Ichigo gave an awkward laugh. Ggio nodded.

''How do your clothes fit?'' Ichigo shrugged. ''The pants are a bit wide... and a bit short. Same problems with the jacket.'' Ggio sat down in the chair at the far side of the room.

''I need you to go talk to Nelliel. She will tell you everything you need to know about everyone here. She's also the new Cuarta.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Is she in her room right now?''

Ggio walked toward the door. ''She is. In fact, I recommend you see her now.''

Ichigo got up and stretched. ''Sure I could use some talking before I go to sleep.'' Ggio walked out the door and Ichigo followed after him in search of a door with a four on it.

Ichigo walked down the long hallway. He felt as if he was being watched but he ignored it. He walked over to the fourth door and knocked.

''Hello? Is Nelliel-san in there?''

Ichigo jumped back when he heard crashing noises from inside along with a muffled 'Wait Pleeeeease~~~'

He sighed and waited as the crashing noises got louder and louder.

Ichigo yelped when the door he was leaning against was suddenly yanked open.

''HERE I AM! OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!?'' Ichigo looked up and saw a woman with sea green hair looked down at him in concern. Ichigo sat up.

''Uh... I'm fine. Ggio said I should come talk to you.'' Nelliel's eyes widened. ''Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Cero-sama! I should have never made you wait or turned my back on you or...'' Ichigo shook his head. ''It's fine. I hate formalities anyway.''

Nelliel nodded. ''Please call me Nel Cero-sama!'' Ichigo shook his head. ''My name is Ichigo.''

Nel gestured for him to walk inside. ''Would you come inside then? Itsugo-sama?'' Ichigo nodded and walked in.

Nel seated him down at her table. The inside looked like a hotel room at one of the better neighborhoods. A kitchen, a bed, a work area, and a second floor that Ichigo had no idea what it had. (imagine Usagi-san's house).

''Do you like coffee Itsugo-sama?'' Ichigo nodded. ''You can drop the 'sama' it kind of makes me uncomfortable.'' Nel shook her head.

''It is orders from the first king that anyone of a higher rank you must call them 'sama'. You must also follow all orders from anyone of higher rank.''

Ichigo nodded then smiled when Nel handed him his coffee. ''Then I order you to drop the 'sama' at the end of my name.'' Nel looked at Ichigo surprised. ''But...''

''It's an order Nel.'' Nel nodded happily. ''Okay Itsugo! So what do you need to know?'' Ichigo thought for a minute. ''I guess just about everything.'' Nel nodded. ''I see... Itsugo needs serious help. Do not fear Itsugo! Nel will tell you everything you need to know... Tomorrow. But first I'll try to find you clothes that fit. I think you should wear women's clothes.''

Ichigo nodded. Even with the assassins he always wore women's clothes. ''So, should I just go to sleep?'' Nel nodded. ''Everyone will be very respectful to you. In power you are sharing third powerful seat in the entire kingdom.'' Ichigo raised an eyebrow. ''I'm that high? It sounds a bit...''

''Weird?'' Nel giggled. ''It is. First is Grimmy cause he's the king. Then its me! and after that you and Gigi.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Wait. But you're the Cuarta!'' Nel nodded.

''But I'm also the second in line for the throne.'' Nel bowed. ''Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, First Princess of Japan at your service.''


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**NOTE* Hephrin- A chemical in my story used as a poison. It is colorless and emits an odor only certain animals with enhanced sense of smell can detect. It has no color up until it is put in a neutral solution such as distilled water.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo's face turned blank as he stared at the woman.

''Eh?!''

Nel giggled as she walked over to her couch. ''I know right? You wouldn't peg me for being the Princess after Grimmjow but...''

''But...''

Nel lookd worried. ''Itsugo?''

''That means you're the bastard's sister!''

''Itsugo!''

''Oh my god but you're so nice I never would have imagined I...''

''ITSUGO!'' Ichigo looked down at the woman like nothing had happened. ''Yes?''

Nel smiled. ''I may be the princess but you're of higher rank than me as an Espada.'' Ichigo sighed. ''That's not what I was thinking I... You know what? Is there anything else you have to show me before I sleep?'' Nelliel shook her head and smiled while waving.

''See you tomorrow Itsugo. I'll go to your room in the morning to give you clothes that might fit.'' Ichigo nodded as he pushed the door to her room open.

''Thanks for everything Nel.''

Ichigo walked out the door and headed for his room. Ichigo pulled the huge double doors open and plopped down on his bed. Ichigo wrapped himself in the silk sheets and smiled.

''I'm glad that not all royals are as disgusting as I thought.''

* * *

Renji panted heavily as he tried to follow Shiro. If he didn't know any better he would think that the man was going as fast as an Imperial Horse, but sadly for Shiro and thankfully for Renji he was only going half as fast. Shiro was known in the Assassin's for his strength. It was Ichigo that was known for his speed.

They were called the Deadly Dance. The two beautiful brothers that would kill you slowly and painfully or with one quick move. But either way you would go mad with fear before death.

About three years before Renji had met them the stories about their achievements brought chills to his spine. The worst one was about Ichigo who went batshit insane after someone had stabbed Shiro in the back.

When Ichigo had rushed Shiro to the hospital their boss went to check what had happened. The only thing left was a pile of bloody bones and flesh separate from the nerves.

Ichigo had remembered nothing of the incident and Shiro said if anyone brought it up he would gut them.

Renji shivered as his eyes wandered to the leather backpack slung over Shiro's back.

Ichigo had made it for him three years ago.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he walked out of the bathroom. He had thought that taking a shower would have waken him up but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Now he was drowsier than ever thanks to the jets and hot water.

Ichigo stretched as he walked over to his bed as naked as the day he was born not having a problem because he once had to murder someone while in an onsen.

He picked up the note on his bed.

''Hey Itsugo! I got your clothes from Szayel (Don't worry there's nothing wrong with them I checked). It should fit perfectly now (Cause Szayel is kinda weird and took a hair sample for your genetic makeup). Hurry and come downstairs! Breakfast is at eight!''

Ichigo smiled and looked over to the clock.

8:07

Ichigo snorted as he pulled on the perfectly fitting clothes. ''Well points off my assassination for my punctuality.'' He slipped on the jacket and walked downstairs past the Great Hall and into the dining area. Ichigo frowned.

''That's weird I've never been here and yet...''

''ITSUGO!'' Ichigo's eyes widened as he was tackled to the ground.

''Ugh...'' Nelliel grinned as she got up. ''Good morning! I see you have great punctuality!''

''Che. Fucking newbie being late huh? I should beat his ass.'' Ichigo looked over at the lanky man who was tearing into a strip of bacon while sneering at him as if he expected Ichigo to cower away.

Ichigo got up and dusted himself off. ''I can be late if I want to unlike some people I was chosen not the result of a volunteer. Now stuff it Quinta.'' Ichigo walked past with no emotion and sat down next to Nel. Nel smiled and pointed to a man with pink hair.

''That's Szayel.'' The man gave a wave and leaned forward on the table.

''I should have given you a tie.'' Ichigo looked at him confused.

''Why?'' Szayel grabbed his collar and pulled him forward.

''Then doing this would be so much easier.'' Ichigo sputtered as the other man tried to kiss him.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Ichigo jumped back knocking his chair down. Szayel smirked. ''Fuck? This fast? I'm not protesting by the way.'' Ichigo flushed bright red.

''That's not what I meant at all!''

''You better not have cause yer my prey.'' Ichigo looked over to see Grimmjow sitting at the head of the table. Ichigi glared at him.

''Excuse me?'' Grimmjow smirked as he chewed on a bacon.

''You heard me. I'm either going to kill you slowly for fuck you. I'm not sure yet.'' Grimmjow twirled his breakfast knife in his fingers before pointing it at Ichigo. ''Maybe I'll fuck you then kill you how about that?''

Ichigo growled. ''I'm not here to deal with your bullshit and sexual assault.'' Grimmjow shrugged. ''That ain't my problem.'' Harribel let out a loud sigh and Starrk opened an eye.

''Who's Sunset?'' Ichigo glared at the man. ''Excuse you, don;t call people by their hair color. How would you like it if I called you Shitstain?'' Nnoitra grinned.

''I like this kid.'' Ichigo sighed as he dug into his food. He was about to put a scoop of eggs into his kouth before Grimmjow stopped him. Ichigo looked over irritably.

''What do you want now!?'' Grimmjow scoffed as he put the eggs in water and watched as they turned purple and melted the glass. Grimmjow hissed in distaste.

''Hephrin. You're an assassin and you couldn't smell that?'' Ichigo growled and Grimmjow looked over to Szayel. ''And what the fuck do you think you're doing?''

Szayel shrugged. ''I was testing his durability.'' Ichigo exchanged a look with Nel and knew exactly what she meant in her note.

He just hoped it wouldn't take too long to find the stone.

* * *

**Grimmjow and his animalistic nose XD**

***Shiver* Ugh... The leather bag...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS AND REVIEWS :D (I just kind of felt like an asshole for reading and not answering reviews)**

**Ebru Gunduz Lestrange- We might get a flashy, based on how the story develops (Probably, but in Shiro's mind being terrified XD)**

**kyuumihair- SHIRO CHAN WILL KICK ASS BUT NOT QUITE YET! (He's quite slow compared to the horses ^^)**

**Hope you guys like this extra long chapter :)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

''Itsugo?'' Ichigo got up and yawned.

''Come in Nel.''

The energetic woman bounded into his room.

''GUESS WHAT!?'' Ichigo winced at the loud noise.

''Can you be quieter? And no I don't have a clue.''

Nel smiled. ''You're getting your mark of authority today!'' Ichigo frowned. ''Whats a mark of authority?'' Nel grinned. ''You get a tattoo wherever you want on your body that symbolizes your strength.''

Ichigo shook his head. ''There's no way I'm getting a tattoo.'' Ichigo said firmly. Nel pouted. ''But you have to its...''

Ichigo sighed. ''I don't like asserting dominance... I just want to stay here so I can protect them.''

Nel nodded. ''Hmm... I see. But by order of the first king all Espada must have their rank tattooed on them.'' Ichigo sighed as he got up. ''Did the old king have some sort of weird fetish or something?''

Nel giggled. ''Probably!''

* * *

Ichigo frowned as his hand reached up to scratch the small zero on the back of his neck. He asked to put it there so it wasn't as visible but apparently this just drew more attention.

''Hello Cero-sama.'' Ichigo sighed as he walked down the halls of Las Noches.

Ichigo yelped when someone slapped his hand away.

''Wha?''

''If you scratch it you'll infect it! You need to take the Espada medical exam.'' Ichigo sighed as he looked down at Nel.

''Nel I will not. This is high quality ink and was placed on top of the fourth layer of my skin. The ink will not spread nor infect. I used to... Have other jobs as well I know my medical strength.''

Nel sighed. ''Yes I am aware of what you were.'' Ichigo stopped.

''How much do you know?"Nel smirked at him.

''Are you going to kill me?'' Ichigo smiled and lightly punched her shoulder. ''Only if you know too much.''

Nel nodded. ''I see... Then I'm going to say that all I know is that you used to be an infamous assassin that worked for a man known only as 'The Boss'.''

Ichigo nodded. ''That's about it.'' Nel stopped and hit her head. ''Oh my gosh I totally forgot!'' Ichigo looked at her. ''What?''

''I'm supposed to be at the Royal Festival. It's more of like this huge 'Blind Dating' thing... Bye bye!''

Ichigo nodded and waved as he headed towards his room.

''AH! ITSUGO!'' Ichigo turned around to see Nel at the far end of the hallway.

''GIGI SAID YOUR SISTERS ARE GOING TO GET HERE IN A FEW HOURS!''

Ichigo grinned as he walked back to his room.

* * *

*Knock*

''Kurosaki-sama?'' Ichigo looked over to the door.

''Come in.'' A girl with long black pigtails walked in followed by a girl with short blonde hair. The brunette bowed.

''Your sisters have arrived.'' Ichigo's eyes widened and he practically launched himself off the bed startling the two girls. ''Really? They're here? Can you take me to them?''

The girls blushed. ''Uh, yes sir. They are in the medical wing if you can just follow me.'' Ichigo followed the two girls all around the building. But they were too slow.

Ichigo pushed past them and his feet carried him all the way to the medical wing where people were running all about. Ichigo looked around and a man bowed.

''Hello Kurosaki-cero-sama. Your sisters have just arrived and we are stabilizing them so they are less affected by the I̱ Katára Tou Ouranoú.'' Ichigo thanked him and sat down at one of the many chairs.

A few minutes passed and the two girls appeared at the door panting.

''How?'' Ichigo smiled.''I know where my sisters are. If I can't cure them the most I can do is stay by their side and make sure they aren't in any pain.''

''GET AWAY FROM ME!''

''HOLD HER DOWN!''

''WHERE THE FUCK AM I?'' Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of his sister's voice.

''KARIN!''

''Ichi-ni?'' Ichigo ran into the hall ignoring all the doctors and nurses telling him to stop. They froze when they saw the black tattoo on his neck.

Ichigo tore open a door and saw that Karin was sitting up on a hospital bed.

Ichigo walked over. ''Oh my god Karin... What happened?'' Karin hit him on the head. ''I was fine you idiot! I just caught a cold thats all.''

''Colds can be troublesome at your stage Karin-san, and deadly to your sister.'' Ichigo looked over at the woman. ''Do not worry Kurosaki-san. Yuzu-san was placed under maximum quarantine. Nothing can get in or out. The oxygen content was lowered and replaced with something artificial. We will put Karin-san into that room when she is free of a virus.''

Ichigo nodded and Karin sighed. ''Yuzu's not doing so great. They didn't let her walk at all. She was carried the entire way by this guy with gold eyes.'' Ichigo nodded. ''That's my boss, Ggio.'' Karin poked Ichigo's neck.

''Zero? So you're the worst huh?'' The woman with the long braid sat down.

''That is not true Karin-san. The Cero is the highest rank of all of his group. Kurosaki-sama is the third in line for the throne should anything happen to the current king.''

Karin's eyes widened. ''Whoa, so that's what you've been doing all this time. Good job Ichi-ni.'' Ichigo scratched the back of his head. ''Well... I got the job three days ago...''

Karin sighed. ''Thats so like you though. I'm glad you're getting along so well with everyone. You should go talk to Yuzu. There's a phone connecting the two rooms so you can talk without transferring any germs.''

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. ''A phone? Whats that?'' The doctor smiled. ''I shall take you to her Cero-sama.'' Ichigo nodded.

''See ya Karin.''

He followed the woman. ''Um... Excuse me but, how do you know my name?'' The woman smiled. ''Everyone knows your name now sir. The man who tried to kill the king but was instead made the Cero.'' Ichigo sweat dropped.

''Uh...''

''Understood sir. My name is Unohana Yachiryu and I am your sibling's personal doctor. Please feel free to call me anytime.'' Ichigo nodded as he picked up the small device on the wall pressing the single button on it.

Ichigo smiled as he watched his younger sister stir from her sleep and rub her eyes. The warm honey brown widened as they focused on him. She raced over to the ringing phone and picked it up.

''Ichi-ni!'' Ichigo smiled. ''Hey Yuzu. Are you feeling okay?'' Yuzu smiled. ''I'm much better now Ichi-ni. Unohana-san is really nice and she didn't try to do anything weird like stick needles in me. She beat up the guys in Karin's room for trying to sedate her!''

Yuzu pointed behind Ichigo. ''Unohana-san says I'll live if I eat one of those pills everyday!'' Ichigo walked over and picked the bottle off the shelf.

It was Kalhem. A medication that was made to reduce the effects of lung cancer. It will prolong her death but there was a slight chance that it might speed the the process up instead. Ichigo set the bottle down and walked back to the phone.

''That's great Yuzu. I bet you'll be able to run around and play just like before.'' Yuzu smiled. ''Yeah. I... Ichi-ni?'' Ichigo looked over to his sister who was now crying.

''What What did I do something...'' Yuzu shook her head.

''No it's not you Ichi-ni. I'm so sorry. All my time alive I was just a burden to you. You don't want to be here do you? I've been alive for fifteen years but when you were fifteen you were with Shiro going off to make money and... I'm the royal hospital room racking up bills and...''

Ichigo placed his hand on the glass.

''Yuzu. Listen to me. You were never a burden to me. You're my little sister. I don't hate being here. But even if I did staying here will keep you alive so that is what I'll do. Now don't worry about me worry about yourself! You're sick so get some rest and don't waste rice or the rice farmers will hate you forever.''

Yuzu smiled as she wiped away her tears. ''That's so silly Ichi-ni.'' Ichigo smiled. ''No it's not.''

''Kurosaki-sama?'' Ichigo turned around. ''What is it?'' The woman pulled out a piece od paper and handed it to him.

-Deployment order, Kurosaki Ichigo to be stationed at the Sixth district and destroy the rebels.- Ichigo paled. The Sixth District is where 'The Boss' lived.

Ichigo turned back to Yuzu. ''Yuzu? I need to get back to work I swear I will visit you at least twice a day and on Saturdays I promise to get a proper cleaning so I can go into that room okay?''

Yuzu nodded. ''Bye Ichi-ni.''

* * *

Ichigo turned to the woman who gave him the paper. ''What can you tell me about this mission? It's my first one.'' The woman nodded. ''On this mission Nnoitra-sama will accompany you. The job is to destroy the rebels.''

Ichigo shook his head. ''Who are the rebels?' The woman shook her head and apologised. ''Please forgive my stupidity...'' Ichigo shook her shoulders a bit.

''Hey! You're not stupid. That's just the kking messing with you alright? You're a beautiful string talented woman and I won't tolerate you calling yourself stupid.'' Ichigo smiled at her. ''That's an order.'' She blushed. ''Y... You must ask Nnoitra-sama. I am not given such information. The King requested you go to the Great Hall for briefing.'' Ichigo thanked her and walked into the Great Hall.

''Hello Kurosaki.'' Ichigo looked over to see two of the three people he hated most in Las Noches. Only Szayel wasn't there. Trying to kill someone is not a very good first impression. Then again Ichigo had tried to kill Grimmjow... So maybe getting his hands on the Pétra Ti̱s Synchó̱resi̱s would be even harder than expected...

''Are you listening Cero?''

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts. ''What?'' Grimmjow growled. ''You will listen to me when I speak to you.'' Ichigo shrugged. ''Yea whatever.'' Nnoitra snickered.

''Ya can't even get a hold on this stupid lowlife.''

Ichigo growled as his hand drifted to his zanpaktou. He wasn't a believer of unnecessary violence believe it or not but he was will to make an exception just once.

Grimmjow smirked. ''Violence is great don't you think?'' Ichigo sighed and then resheathed his sword. ''No, I do not believe that.''

Grimmjow shrugged. ''You mission is to exterminate the citizens of the Sixth District.''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''What? What do you mean? I thought we were destroying the rebels?'' Grimmjow waved them off.

''What does it matter? There are thousands of people to take their place.''

Ichigo grit his teeth.

''You're the genuine deal aren't you?''Ichigo turned on his heel and headed for the door.

''You're the first person I ever thought I'd mean it when I called you a motherfucker.''

Nnoitra cackled. ''Oooooh Burn Grimmy!''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he mounted his horse. Tensa was not an Imperial Horse. He was a special breed that was used by the Shiba clan. The horse was actually twice as fast as an Imperial Horse and if the rider established a strong enough bond the horse would spread its wings and fly, or so the legend went.

Ichigo chuckled at the thought of his horse becoming winged. That was absurd.

''Yo, Rookie.'' Ichigo looked back to see Nnoitra mount his horse. ''Don't die and don't get in my way. Just watch.'' Ichigo nodded. He would keep a low profile from now on. He wouldn't let his temper get away from him. Ichigo cleared his throat.

''My apologies for last morning's breakfast Nnoitra-sama. I did not know you were such a high ranking officer. I thought the Quinta was just a word. I had no idea you were fifth strongest sir.''

Nnoitra smirked liking how his ego was stroked. ''Not a problem. Just don;t get in my way.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Will do sir.''

Ichigo smirked as he watched the lanky ma speed off on the Imperial Horse. He could feel Tensa's anticipation for the run. The great black horse whinnied in protest when Ichigo limited his speed. They went on for hours not yet reaching the limits of the kingdom.

Nnoitra stopped and dismounted causing Ichigo to do the same. ''We're taking a break. We'll move after the horses are fed and watered.'' Nnoitra leaned over and drank from the stream. Ichigo's eyes wandered to the Quinta's horse. The pea green horse looked exhausted. Ichigo walked over and cut his finger slightly with the end of his partially drawn katana dripping five droplets of blood into the river.

Ichigo smirked and reached up and stroked Tensa. The horse gave him a warning look that roughly translated to-

_''If we don't run for real soon I'll trample you.''_

Ichigo smiled as he ran his finger's though the silky black mane.

''Shh... Everything in good time Tensa.''

Ichigo's smile widened as he faced west.

* * *

Shiro grinned as he started to run faster the exausted red head's eyes widened. ''Aren't you tired?'' Shiro grinned as he started to run backlwards at breakneck speeds.

''Theres no fucking way I'm tired when my baby brother is sending me a message!''

Renji's face twisted in confusion. ''What? How can he be sending...'' Shiro smirked at Renji. ''Aren't you tired? I thought it was harder to run when you're talking.'' Shiro stopped and so did Renji who hacked and coughed trying to get used to the still air.

''Do you have any idea why the Shiba clan was destroyed Renji?'' Renji paled seeing the glee on the other's face. ''Do I want to know?'' Shiro smirked.

''We can speak to each other through our blood and pain. I can feel it. Ichi's blood is in that stream.'' Shiro pointed to a small tributary running through the forest.

''But how?'' Shiro smirked. ''They called us demons. The Shiba clan's true abilities come from sacrifice. Oyaji's power comes from his blood and pain. This power that Ichi is using right now makes it that anyone of the Shiba blood can find him. We just need to follow this river up.''

Renji paled. ''Uh..''

Shiro smiled as he started to face east. ''But that isn't the scary part Red. The scary part is, that anyone who drank from that stream will now follow Ichigo anywhere.''

* * *

Ichigo smirked as he walked toward Nnoitra.

''Nnoitra.'' The lanky man stood up and his eyes glazed over.

''Yes sir?'' Ichigo smiled. ''When I address you by name you will do anything and everything I say.'' The orangette's eyes gleamed dangerously.

''But when I dismiss you will go to wherever you were when I gave you your order and you will forget everything you did for me. No matter what torture is put upon your physical body you will never say a word.''

Nnoitra bowed low. ''Is this an order sir?''

''This is an order!''


End file.
